User talk:Ratonbat/2
Sorry Ratonbat, I chose TomasBat to be a sysop because he seemed to really know how to work with Wikis. Also, to be a sysop, you must be able to edit with correct spelling and grammar, and always add relevant information to pages. V-Rex 02:08, 28 April 2007 (UTC) RE:THX You need to put out a puffle bed, then, press sleep, then, it will walk over to the bed and sleep in it. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) You can only have one puffle bed out and it needs to be nearer the puffle. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, Let me get a few images on how to do it. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) You can have more than one puffle bed out.--21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 17:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT, ARE YOU GIVING THE PUFFLE TIME TO WALK OVER TO THE BED? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 21:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Signature Ok, one question first, what's your favourite colour? ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 12:51, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Here you go! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! ...Copy all that and put it into your signature box (located in prefrences), and remember to check the box underneath! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 14:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I ALREADY SAID! YOU GOTTA TICK THE BOX UNDERNEATH IT! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 14:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ya...ticking the box helps.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh, it's too long, lol, my bad >_< Here's a shorter one: Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! Party delayed My party starts on March 16th 11:00 AM (PST). --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 13:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Streets of fun Sign here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:26, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I want to meet you! I am Ben 100022, here and on CP the server is Ice Berg and the place is Coffee Shop! Bring any Club Penguin Wiki members! RE:Olderness Well, you don't know that because you don't how old I am. ---'''Μεταλλικά ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 23:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Nice Choice! I see you wanna work at my shop! You can apply soon when I open up the votes to become a staff member! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Ok I was on Rockhopper's file. I guessed the password and I got it right! HE HAS SO MANY COOL THINGS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:59, 20 March 2009 (UTC) User Voting Please fill out a voting slip in the Club Penguin Wiki:User Awards 2009!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RE: THX Thanks for the award but you wrote '''Sharbate' instead of Sharkbate. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) What you put on TurtleShroom's talk... You said that Sharkbate made the Shop idea. That's not true. ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 20:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RH That page you made about getting money for my shop won't work. You have to earn it... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 00:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) NO! THAT'S CHEATING! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 11:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) User Page Besides...Rockhopper isn't for sale anymore! CP saw the website and told me to take it down. About your user page, I need specific instructions. User Page Besides...Rockhopper isn't for sale anymore! CP saw the website and told me to take it down. About your user page, I need specific instructions. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: User Page Sorry...you need to tell me how you want it! And I'll have to do it later because I have to go to school... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Klondike! Now! She changed it get there now!!--'It came from Ben 10! The original!' I love CP and the CPW!!!! 21:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE:EE? Yes, I did. Anyone can make a shop, and they don't need to put that the idea was from me. ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 20:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) OMG OK! Can you have a little more patiants? THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING FROM BAD TO WORSE WITH ME! Starting with my house catching on fire, then a humongous cement block thrown at my head, then one of the best users quitting from the Fanon! I will remake your page when I have some time! If you don't want it then too bad I'll do it anyway... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 21:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Shop List I don't really think so. If you want to, you could make a category for them, if you know how to, which I think you do.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:17, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Ya, you are nice, and a pretty good editor too, though.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Shops I was just reading agentgenius' talk, and I saw you said there were only two shops. Just to correct you, I would like to tell that I also have a shop. Anyways, Metal deleted the Metal Market, so actually, there are only two. Just telling you (In a good way! Don't kill me!)--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Userbox (on Main page talk) Sure! I'll make you one! But you have to specify (what color? How big/small? Anything else?) If you want someone to make a Template for you, I'll make one at this link. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Template I just found out that a Template like that exists already. Metalmanager made it. Just put on where you want it. Here's what it looks like: Here's the Template's page. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) WHOA! Yikes! Calm down. Anyway, what are you talking about? I never told you to make Userboxes. What are you talking about? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Ohhhhh! You don't '''have' to make your own Userboxes. It's optional. When you request 5 Userboxes, I'll write a message on your talk saying, "Congrats! You have requested 5 Userboxes at my factory! Would you like to learn how to make Userboxes yourself?" and you can say no or yes. Even if you say Yes, you can still request Userboxes at my factory. I'll put that on the factory. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Don't panic. You're not going to be forced to create Templates. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 00:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Userbox you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want your Template! Your request was: *Ratonbat **Red **Yes *** **Medium **Border blue Luckily, there were no probelems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Ignore the }, if you do it correctly, you won't see }. Thanks for requesting! Please keep requesting more Templates! Hope you like it! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 02:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop The Sith Cub Shop is now open! Because you signed up early you have recieved an extra <{100 SCpts}> on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] How Come How come you never advertise my parties... do you hate me because of the page re-style?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for advertising my party, I really appreciate it--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 16:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Yes ummm yes March 29 '''DOES' exist--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 17:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Of course it exists, but it won't be saturday tomorrow, it'll be sunday, and tomorrow is the 29th. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 17:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) oops I changed it Ill explain to you Yesterday someone told me that hat pop's party was at the same time so I quickly changed the date and I forgot to change the day of the week here take this my award --Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 17:30, 28 March 2009 (UTC) MEEt Meet me NOW on klondike snow forts Please--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 17:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Party Next time I have a party, can you advertise it?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Great job!!! You found the link in my shop congrats You win 100 (*PS*) Coins for my photo shop --Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 18:57, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You've You've played PC3? WOW! ME TOO! I've played it since 2003 and still play it at archive.org! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) NO MORE! Please take off the Copyright symbols, policies, laws/rules, and all of it. '''NO MORE COPYRIGHTS!!' All these cause are bad fights, arguments, yelling/screaming and more. If you want to prevent a Crisis, please delete all copyright-related things on your Sub-Pages. Thank you! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 20:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Rockhopper Fan Club Template Hi! Thanks for joining! Please put this template on your page. Thank you! --Yorkielvr333CP 23:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! <(K)> Transfer Your 100 <(K)> have been turned into {(200 SCpts)} as requested. --''SITH CUB'' 15:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) My photo is on my User Page! Just take edit it and take the inventory out! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hacker There is a copy bot at the cove on Blizzard. - Brute Commander 10:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Notes: I added , so that it says the articles name von the Template! (in example, if you put it on your User page, it will say "These are Ratonbat's best friends!") Problems: There were no problems in the making :-D Here is what it should look like: To see the Template’s page, click here! Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] 03:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Famous penguin message If you ever want one of these, go here and request one rather than here. Sith Cub charges you, whilst I give them for free (plus, it was my idea to start with: Sith Cub had the nerve to copy me! - find out why I detest him here). - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Order Confirmation Your card has bee nconverted to gold status! Enjoy! As requested Silver box creator saying 'Sharky is my friend!' - Wompus78 21:31, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm going to make the requested Userboxes in a second. You can ignore the No Request template and put your request. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 01:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure! When is it?--User:Childpengu1 W/h! «Hi!» 20:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) penguin Sure, I'll accept your penguin. Sorry for the late response, I have been trying to improve on mainspace edits. Could you remind me of the password? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 21:56, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'm gonna be member for my party, and i surely going to share it! See ya! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 21:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) SHUT UP! I've had it! You're not my friend and you're now officially kicked out of Polar Bear Club! Have fun! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) What? Who said you were fired off of Polar Bear Club? BTW...Slow Poke was on my account. What did he say to you! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:49, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ---- WHAT! I thought you were my friend! STUPID SLOW POKE! I guess I will quit now because I lost a very great friend because of a very stupid cousin. I can't believe you don't trust me...True friends trust each-other. PLEASE BE MY FRIEND OR I'LL QUIT FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK...'EVER'''--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :-/ Fine, but please make this the last one. Now, be more specific: What si-- actually, just put it in a request here. PLEASE don't request any more until I tell everyone they're allowed. I'm VERY busy on this Wiki right now. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] 22:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Changes made Here you go. - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Hidden page Hi Ratonbat, umm no that secret page is gone I created a new one, have fun finding it! =) BTW you should go on the ShoutBox here are the steps --Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I will start now. - Wompus78 Hey! Hey man I SENT a message to CP--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Here goes Wompus78 Image:Boxcreatorsharkydarkblack.PNG|Dark Black Image:Boxcreatorsharkyblack.PNG|Black Image:Boxcreatorsharkyblue.PNG|Blue Image:Boxcreatorsharkydarkblue.PNG|Dark Blue Image:Boxcreatorsharkydarkgreen.PNG|Dark Green Image:Boxcreatorsharkygreen.PNG|Green Image:Boxcreatorsharkylimegreen.PNG|Lime Green Image:Boxcreatorsharkypeach.PNG|Peach Image:Boxcreatorsharkypink.PNG|Pink Image:Boxcreatorsharkyyellow.PNG|Yellow Image:Boxcreatorsharkypurple.PNG|Purple Image:Boxcreatorsharkybrown.PNG|Brown Image:Boxcreatorsharkyred.PNG|Red Image:Boxcreatorsharkyorange.PNG|Orange I dunno Ratonbat. You only became my friend because I was quitting. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:18, 17 April 2009 (UTC) No prob No problem, dude! Join at Club Penguin Wiki:Hacker Defense, maybe?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Join It! Hi, It's SBR09. Please join my new wiki, The Weird World. Tell me if you will join it or not. http://www.weirdworld.wikia.com --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Amazing News! Hey, just confirm if you are going to my Birthday Party by saying so at my Talk Page! I need to confirm because maybe a CP character will be there! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 01:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Pat Images Oh, this happened before. I'll tell him. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 11:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) =0 I never thought I'd see you go. I really didn't. I will never hate you...although you hate me...I will now Ban my penguin forever, quit the CPW, and delete my youtube. I will cancel Polar Bear Club unless you want to be in charge. I give you a farewell and I give you one last thing before I go. I will give you a tribute video on YouTube and I will give you something only you can get. This award I made especially for you. You may not like me...but you're my best friend. Thus, this is the end. I give you a fond farewell. I hope to see you in the future, best bud! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ... ya metal i said,"not now. just girlfriend." Tomorrow is Childpengu1's Birthday Party! Hi, im just announcing that TOMORROW'S CHILDPENGU1'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! Will you go? All the party will be recorded, and maybe a Club Penguin character will be there! Here are the Time Zones Chart: :Pacific and Penguin Standard Time -- 2:00 PM :Mountain Time -- 3:00 PM :Central Time -- 4:00 PM :Eastern Time -- 5:00 PM Just check your time zone! SEE YA THERE! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 21:29, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Sneak Peek: For You 3rd glitch wat is the toboggan glitch? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 03:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) RE: glitches One of the glitches is on your page, and the second is on my page. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] Count to 15 !''' 15:56, 25 April 2009 (UTC) hiya ratonbat, im new here, and i heard you were a good user! Im a bit confused on two things (and I cant find answers on a tutorial!!) ##how do you get those things saying: this user is a ninja and stuff like that? ##how do you change a signature? thanks!--Benjy12346 11:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC)